


Corrupt

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Daemons, Darkness, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: Have you ever had that feeling of something sinister lingering around you? A pair of eyes that linger on you, that pierce through your flesh and tear apart your very core. A gaze that freezes you in place, a chill down your spine. You feel as if someone is watching you. Stalking you. Preying upon you. Through the shadows and darkness, even if you turn frantically around to find where those eyes are. Where they’re viewing you from. You couldn’t seem to find them. Where they lurked.Until you look forward.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A NSFW blurb a friend on Tumblr inspired me to do. This time, it's an Ardyn/Readery blurb! Not Ravus this time, but perhaps you can picture him in this scenario too!  
> Be careful reading! To me, I wrote this writing as a consensual scenario, but it might drift into some trigger zones! D: Please be careful!

Golden eyes lingered in the darkness, his head tilting as blackened eyes fixated themselves on you, staring into your eyes and trapping you with his gaze. His haunting gaze as white fangs glistened through the shadows. As he stepped forward, you stepped back, moving away from him until you found your legs pressing back against the fabric of the bed behind you. Despite you stopping, he relented in his pursuit of you, forcing you to fall back onto the bed and crawl away from him in response.

“A frightened little mouse you are! How precious…” His words were a low hiss, resonating with his sultry tone but something lower, raspier, menacing. He leaned forward, the darkness slithering from him, onto the bedding from where his hands pressed into the mattress and began to crawl towards you. Panther-like movements, eyes never leaving you. A beast ready to take its prey.

You felt something starting to pull on your legs, dragging you towards him, underneath him as he soon trapped you with his arms, his body. He caged you underneath him, trapped between a cloud in the heavens and a monster threatening to tear you from your safety. Your breath remained caught in your throat as you felt his claws reach up, the very tip of his index finger pressed underneath your chin, threatening to pierce into your flesh should you try to move away from him, try to escape, try to scream. You shivered at the feeling, the cold against you. And you were left there, still as he kissed along your exposed jaw.

Soft and wet kisses, as if he was trying to taste you, take in your essence, your being. You gripped at the sheets beneath you, shoulders rolling along with your body as your felt his other hand beginning to explore your skin until you feel your body being exposed. Your clothes began to burn away, affected by the strange magic he harnessed. Your hands instinctively reached up to take hold of his wrist, an attempt to get him to stop. But he wouldn’t allow you to have any control. His eyes flashed to glare at you, your heart stopping for a split second of hesitation. And in that moment, it was enough for the tendrils to quickly secure your wrists, pulling your arms up and over your head to fasten them in place. You yelp in surprise, gasping as your body was pulled up into an arching posture against the man above you. You could feel him pressing against you, grinding against your bare skin, as he unraveled the rest of your clothing. He could hear your heartbeat racing, see the blood rushing through the arteries in your neck, see your throat move as you gulp down whatever scream you had in you.

He could see all of _you._

The daemon man couldn’t help but run his tongue over his fangs, letting you see every sharp edge of them along with his forked tongue. But this was but a mere distraction as the darkness he manifested began to spread open your legs, allowing him the perfect place between them. You gasped as you feel something slithering further up, cold and chilling, like ice piercing every nerve in your skin as they teased at your skin, tickling you, fondling you. You shook in response, gripping at whatever was available for you to grapple onto as the tendrils threatened to do more than just secure to the bed.

And despite it all, you could feel a wave of desire rush over you. Your body felt like it was dripping with excitement, with lust. Your eyes were captivated by the daemon, in fear and yearning. It was both blissful and terrifying.

“Such an endearing expression… Tell me, my dear. Are you afraid?”

Telling him that you were meant that he would only persist in his endeavors. It would only make the predator enjoy his prey more, right? You let out a shaken breath as you shook your head.

This only provoked a chuckle so chilling, you could feel your body tense until it ached. You jolted as his hand reached up to your face, palm gliding up your throat.

He could have gripped your throat with those vile claws of his and choke the life out of you. But he didn’t.

He could have clasped his hand over your mouth to keep you from screaming. But he didn’t.

Instead, his hand gently covered your eyes. Darkness settled, leaving you blinded with no light escaping from the hand that pressed itself over your gaze. As he pressed his hand over your eyes, he tilted your head back. Your throat arched up in perfect alignment with the daemon’s fangs. You could feel his hot breath against your skin now, the smell of wine and iron dripping from the air around him. Your breath became more unsettled as you tried to move his hand from your eyes. You wanted to look at him once again. Anything was better than the darkness that lingered in. But as you tried to move away, his grip grew tighter, claws pressing firmly into your skin, but not enough to puncture your skin. Just enough for you to obey his gesture and let him keep your head back and your neck exposed to him.

“Now, now, my dear. I don’t think you’re in any position to struggle against me, are you?” He chuckled at the thought. A feisty one you would be. But no matter. As he finally moved his hand away, he traced his fingers along the bridge of your nose to the tip of it, down and over your lips. As you opened your mouth to object, he pressed his finger against your lips,. “Shhh… As much as I adore that pretty voice of yours, I wouldn’t want you making too much of a scene. For someone to see me like this, so corrupt… Tainting a dear flower like you. What will they say?”

He chuckled to himself, eyes glowing even brighter as the darkness crept around you. You could feel it moving among your neck, slithering height up and catching the whimper that came from your throat and trapping it with the darkness. You could feel it pressing between your mouth, gagging you, silencing you besides the quiet whimpers and moans that were muffled by the darkness. You were left bound, looking up at the daemon man as he peered down at you. You sucked in as much air as you could muster as you felt him push your legs up, pressing hard against you until you released the air as a moan and your tension as a shudder.

“Tell me, after such longing for me, such desire, is this what you wanted from me? To see the true side of me?”

Slowly but surely, you nodded in response.

“Do you regret it? Do you fear me?”

You hesitate for a split second before you look back into his eyes, shaking your head with a slow but adamant expression.

His golden eyes narrowed in response as his grin grew more eerie and lustful. “ _Let me give you something to fear then.”_


End file.
